Gunners
by BSlove
Summary: Through weird circumstances Kagome is reunited with her mother as she becomes a new member of the gang Gunners. But not everything ends up like Kagome wish it would. What happens when her father get involved and turns her life upside down?
1. Bang!

**Okay, here is my new story. I'm just test driving it for the moment, if I get reviews then i will continue to update it. I hope I do since this is one of my favorite ones. Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: Bang!<em>

"Hey Musou, did you hear about the recent murders that have been happening?" Kagome asked her best friend.

"Who hasn't?" he responded.

"I wanna experience what those people experience." Kagome said putting the newspaper down on her desk to look at him.

"So you want to die?"

"No, I just want the thrill of it." She smiled.

"How do you call being killed a thrill?"

"Cause it is. Come on Musou, I live with a stuffy family. I don't get to do anything exciting." She said leaning back and stretching.

"Kagome, you have been kidnapped and held for ransom 5 times. How do you not have an exciting life?" Musou asked taking his glasses off.

"That doesn't count. Oh I know, it would be so cool if I was tricked by some guys and they really want to rape me, but the newest gang comes and saves me and asks me to join them." She smiled leaning closer to him.

"For one no one would want to rape you, you're not even developed. Two I don't think the newest gang would save a girl who looks like they are in middle school. That gang only protects who's in their group and no one else."

"I am too developed. You just can't tell." Kagome said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh I'm sure."

"You'll see, something spectacular will happen and I will join that gang!"

"When that day comes I'll admit that I'm gay." Musou smirked.

"Hmm, really, now I'm more determined to get into some gang."

-After school-

"Kagome! Where is she?" Naraku asked himself.

"Sir, I'm sure she is in her bedroom listening to music."

"True, Kagura go and fetch her."

"Yes sir."

"Kagome, the sir is calling for you." Kagura said knocking on the door to Kagome's bedroom. "Kagome?" she opened the door and looked around. "She ran away again."

Kagome was crouching outside her window; she thanked the Heavens that she had chosen a bedroom on the first floor of their three floor house. Once the coast was clear she ran to the back gate. She crawled over the brick wall and ran towards the city.

Once she confirmed that no one was following her, she took a breath. "That was a lot harder than last time. I don't think wearing a mini skirt helped either." She said looking down at her jean skirt. She tugged on her shirt; it was one of her tightest shirts. It belonged to her mother. It was a hot pink tank top that stuck to your every curve. She was also wearing plat formed black leather, knee high boots. She sighed and started walking.

She had this feeling that she was being followed. She entered a store to see if she truly was being followed. She went over to a hat rack and picked out a black ball hat. She went and paid for it and left. She walked into an alley way and soon realized that that was not the best choice. She had no way of defending herself.

"Well look what we caught ourselves today, boy." Someone said from behind.

Kagome turned around quickly observing her surroundings. Nothing was around besides 3 big men.

"What should we do with her Bruce?"One asked.

"She looks like a virgin, Bruce; I love the taste of virgins." The other said.

"Buck, Weet, relax. She's not going anywhere." Bruce said.

"You guys don't want to harm me, I come from a very wealthy family and I could have you killed on the spot." Kagome said walking back.

"Oh, so you're a rich girl? All the more better to rape you." Buck said.

"I've been jinxed." Kagome said laughing to herself.

"What was that girlie?" Weet asked.

"Nothing." She said hitting a wall. She looked behind her, when did this become a dead end alley?

"Bruce, we should do it now when no one is around." Buck said.

"Alright, Weet hold her down, Buck you can have her lower body. I get her upper body." Bruce smirked.

Kagome started panicking, this was not happening. "No, you can't do that. I'm only sixteen; I'm not even fully developed!"

"Oh, that shirt tells me that you're fully developed. What are you, a C?" Bruce said.

"Well yes I am, you have a good eye, but that's not the point." Weet grabbed her from behind; how he got there she didn't even know.

"You really shouldn't go out like this girlie; you must really worry your father." Buck said in her ear.

Shivers went up her spine. She tried squirming but Buck had her legs pinned and Weet had her arms pinned behind her back.

"No, please don't. No, stop! Don't touch me there!" she screamed.

"Tsk, you guys are out again?" a male voice said from behind Buck.

Bruce looked up, "What's it to you?"

"That girl you are touching is our target. Get off of her." He said glaring.

"I don't think so, we got to her first." Bruce said standing up.

"I don't think Kikyo will me happy to hear that." The man said shaking his head. "What will happen to you guys when I report that you messed up our pure hearted target?"

"Kikyo?" Kagome said to herself.

"If you want her come and get her!" Weet said dropping Kagome.

"Ow! You know I'm still here! You don't have to drop me all of a sudden." Kagome said rubbing her head.

"I was afraid of this; well don't blame me if you get killed. It was nice knowing you guys." The man said and flicked his hand in the air. There was a blur in the air and then Kagome was flying in the air.

"What the- Who are you?" she asked looking at the guy holding her.

"Just be quiet." He said. She looked at the alley, there was bullet shots coming from it and you could hear the anguish screams of Bruce, Buck and Weet as they died.

When the guy holding her stopped on a roof, she realized that he had long silver hair.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at him.

"Ah, you have finally brought the target. Kikyo will be happy to hear that she is unharmed." A girl said smiling.

Kagome looked at her strangely as the man put her down.

"Oh, I'm Sango, this is Inuyasha. He's a half demon, and he is the crankiest person ever." The girl said. She was wearing a black bra with a blue plaid, short sleeved jacket over it. She had extremely short shorts on with a gun holster on her right thigh and she had on black military boots on. She had a black ribbon bow in her brown hair with her bangs to the side of her face with hair clips in them.

Inuyasha was wearing an extremely tight black shirt that showed off all of his muscles, he had on black pants with compartments and black military boots. He had a silver jacket on and his hair was in a ponytail on top of his head, his bangs were flying wildly around his face with the wind.

"Why am I your target?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know, Kikyo just tells us who to get and we get them. Although you look a lot like her." Sango said.

"My mother, her name was Kikyo, but she disappeared when I was five."

"Hmm, maybe she's your mother then." Sango smiled. "When Miroku gets up here we'll take you to her."

"Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" a man said behind her. When she turned around she saw the man who had been talking to the three men that almost raped her. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with a black leather jacket, black pants and black gloves. He had shoulder length black hair that was flying with the wind.

"Oh Miroku, I didn't know you were already here. Well should we get going?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha said, he turned to Kagome and grabbed her bridal style and leapt off the building. She screamed and grabbed onto him. "Will you shut up! I'm not going to drop you!" he yelled at her.

"Well next time warn me!" she yelled back.

Ten minutes later they came to a warehouse that looked old and unused. Inuyasha had not put Kagome down yet and she didn't really care, she deserved to be carried.

Sango knocked on the door and a man that looked like her appeared. He was wearing a shirt like Inuyasha with a yellow short sleeved hoodie over it. He had on black pants like Inuyasha and military boots on. He was wearing bracelets and his hair was put into a ponytail on the back of his head.

"You guys get her?" he asked.

"Yup, Inuyasha is carrying her." Sango said and walked in. Miroku smiled at the man and walked in with Inuyasha behind him.

When Kagome passed the man she smiled at him, and he smiled back. Her heart skipped a beat and her face turned red.

Once inside the building Inuyasha put her down.

"Someone get Kikyo!" Sango yelled.

A girl wearing short purple skirt, purple tube top-that showed off her stomach, leather black gloves with buckles on them, thigh high leggings and black knee length leather boots and long blonde hair in a ponytail like Inuyasha, jumped down from the platform that went around the building. She ran up to Kagome and looked deeply at her.

"Man she looks like Kikyo." She said.

"Kagome this is Jessica, Jes for short, and the boy that was the door is Kohaku, my twin brother." Sango said.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled sheepishly at the girl.

"Yup, well Kikyo will be here any minute."

"I'm here." A woman with long black hair in a ponytail said. She was wearing black pants with a tank top on, she had a sleeveless jacket over it and leather elbow length black gloves on. She was wearing the same shoes as everyone else.

"See it's like a spitting image!" Sango said pointing at Kikyo and looking at Kagome.

Kagome just looked at the woman. She crossed her arms and put her weight on her right foot.

"I haven't seen that shirt in such a long time." Kikyo laughed.

"I would say so. It's been what, 11 years since you disappeared." Kagome said glaring at Kikyo.

"I know you're mad but I had to leave. Your father was not the best husband in the world." Kikyo said.

"You didn't have to leave me there though. You could have taken me with you." Kagome said straightening her stance.

"I couldn't take a five year old to this kind of place. I didn't want my daughter to become a little assassin."

"Oh but it was okay for the rest of these kids? I know for a fact that Sango and Jes are my age."

"Kagome, you don't need to yell. These kids are different from you. They don't have a place to return to after school. They are nobodies in this world." Kikyo said taking a step towards Kagome.

"You don't have to say it so bluntly." Jes said sitting on a crate.

"And you think I'm somebody? All my life I had to live by fathers rules, I was never allowed out of the house for anything besides school. I can't do anything for myself. I have to wear the most awful clothes in the world. So don't go saying something like I'm a somebody, because I assure you I am a nobody as well." Kagome said. She looked at Kikyo one last time and turned towards the door. Inuyasha ran and blocked the door.

"Kagome, I know about your life. I know that you have been kidnapped five times, I know that your only friend is a boy named Musou, I know about the way you live. Don't think that I made you a target without doing some research first." Kikyo said.

Kagome turned around and looked at Kikyo. "How long have you known?"

"Five months."

"And you're now just getting me?"

"I needed to wait for the best opening to get you. I had Inuyasha and Sango follow you and learn your schedule. They told me of your little run a-ways and the people you hanged out with. But tonight they had to take action so you wouldn't be raped." Kikyo said. "You'll stay here for tonight, by morning you better make your choice." Kikyo said walking back to her room on the second floor of the warehouse.

"What choice?" Kagome yelled running after Kikyo.

"The choice if you stay with us or go back to your father." Kikyo then closed her door.

Sango walked up to Kagome, "If you stay with us, you can live the life you always wanted."

Kagome looked up at Kikyo's door. She raised her arms and formed her hand to look like a gun. "Bang!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? I hope you all enjoyed it, remember if you want me to updat it leave a review otherwise I'm just going to take it down. Thanks. Tootles ^.^<strong>


	2. Trainee

**Hey there, hope you liked the last chapter. Here's the next. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Inuyasha sadly.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two: Trainee<em>

Kagome woke up the next morning rubbing her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Memories from last night flooded her mind. What would her father think about her living here in a warehouse learning how to use guns and such?

She got up and walked out the door and down the stairs. She was wearing what she had on last night and her hair was messy. When she got to the bottom Kikyo greeted her.

"Oh wow, you look horrible." She said.

"Thanks, I love you to." Kagome said scratching her head.

"Sango and Jes went out to buy you some clothes and accessories, they should be back soon. After you shower and change your training will begin." Kikyo said going through some mail while drinking coffee.

"So you understood it?" Kagome laughed.

"I'm the one who told you about it." Kikyo said looking at her.

"Father never understood the importance of the word 'Bang!', I tried to tell him what it meant but it went in one ear and out the other." Kagome said sitting on a couch.

"Why do you think I left him?"

Kagome didn't answer she just sat there and sighed. Fifteen minutes later Sango and Jes came through the door arguing.

"What's wrong with me dating him? It's not like you like him!" Jes said walking in first.

"You can't date him! He's mine, I met him first, and I do to like him!" Sango said walking in after her slamming the door.

Kagome looked up at the two girls, Miroku walked over to her.

"They're arguing about Inuyasha. They both like him, but he doesn't like girls." He said sitting down and putting his arms on the back board of the couch.

"So he's gay?" Kagome asked.

"No, I meant he doesn't trust girls that well." Miroku laughed.

Kagome sighed and looked around at the others who had gathered. There were some people who she still didn't know and the others she did know.

"They're at it again? Man we need to get some ear plugs." An orange haired boy said. He was wearing the same thing as Miroku.

"I know right, someone has the camera right? I want to get the fight on tape so we can get some money." Miroku said.

"I got the camera." Said a black haired girl. She was wearing jeans and a white t shirt that had the sleeves torn off and the shoulder fabric torn and tied together.

"You're not going to stop them?" Kagome asked.

"Nope." Miroku said. "Oh Kagome this is Shippo and Mayu they are dating so stay away from Shippo." He winked.

Kagome smiled at the two then back at the girls arguing. It was getting physical. She looked around for Kikyo. "Why don't you guys stop them?"

"Kikyo's rule, if your not part of the fight you have to stay out of it, even if they are about to kill each other." Mayu said.

"She made that rule?" Kagome asked disbelieving her.

"Yup, weird isn't it?" Miroku said.

Kagome never thought her mom would make a rule like that, and if she was going to live here she was going to end it. She stood up.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked looking at her.

"I'm going to become part of the fight." Kagome smiled.

"What? Are you insane? You cant do that." Miroku said standing up next to her.

"The rule was that you can't interrupt unless you are part of it, so I'm going to become part of it." Kagome placed a hand on Miroku's chest and gently pushed him out of her way.

"That daughter of yours is brave." Inuyasha said watching the scene downstairs.

"I wonder how she's going to become part of the fight." Kikyo said totally interested in the fight now.

Kagome approached the girls who were hitting each other.

She sucked in some air then yelled, "Shut up!" the girls looked at her, "I'm going to be the one dating him, I'm better than both of you put together. So get off your high horses and open your eye and realize the truth."

Everyone gawked at Kagome. Kagome could hear everyone whispering behind her.

'_I hope I didn't just make a fool of myself.' _She thought.

"She's good, if she can fool all of them like that." Inuyasha said.

"No kidding." Kikyo said. "At least you know she gets it from me."

"What are you talking about, you just arrived last night. How the hell are you going to be the one dating him?" Sango asked.

"You really think I'm going to tell you. If I told you, you would go and use my method." Kagome said placing a hand on her waist.

"I've heard enough!" Sango said and swung her hand at Kagome. Kagome grabbed her hand, swung Sango behind her and threw her on the ground. Kagome pulled her arms up behind her and put one knee on her back.

Everyone looked at what just happened with surprise. Inuyasha had jumped up from his relaxing position when Kagome did that. "Man that girl is good." He said.

Kikyo smirked, "She is my daughter."

"Sango, Jes, get over him! If he doesn't even pay attention to you then it's not even worth your time. Save your stupid breath and fine yourselves a man that will actually love you." Kagome yelled then got off of Sango and pulled her up.

Sango brushed her clothes off and glared at Kagome. "I hope you suffer while you're here, because I will not forgive you." She then stormed off.

Kagome looked at Jes, "Do you have anything to say to me?"

"Here's your stuff we got you, and don't worry bought her she will be back to normal by tomorrow." Jes smiled and left.

Kagome took the bag up to her room and closed the door. Fifteen minutes later she walked out. She was wearing a black shirt that had no sleeves but had a collar that popped. The shirt dipped down like a one piece bathing suit. Her pants were black shorts with zip on pant legs that hugged her hips. She was wearing a pair of military boots, and her hair was put in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

When she walked out everyone had their eyes on her. Kikyo and Inuyasha were going over the monthly budget when she came out. Kikyo looked up and did a double take, "Oh my gosh." She said looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up; his eyes were fixed on her. She walked down the stairs and smiled at everyone.

Sango and Jes were sitting on the floor a crate between them with playing cards in their hands. Kagome smiled at them and walked up to them. "Thanks for the nice clothes guys."

The two nodded and Kagome walked over to Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm staying."

"Well Inuyasha she is all yours." Kikyo smirked.

"Welcome to hell, Trainee." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, tell me your thoughts. Tootles ^.^<strong>


	3. Living

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for Gunners! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter three: My story<em>

Kagome was breathing really hard, sweat dripped from her face.

"Again, your form isn't right." Inuyasha said.

"I've ran ten miles already! Why does it matter what my form looks like?" Kagome aid kneeling on the ground.

"You want to know?" Inuyasha asked standing up, "Start running."

Kagome got up off the floor and started running. Inuyasha ran up beside her, their form was completely different. She took short strides and she moved her arms from her shoulders. Inuyasha smirked then struck Kagome's legs. She fell face first to the floor.

Inuyasha came and approached her, "Do you understand why form is important now?"

"Yeah." Kagome said wiping blood from her mouth.

Two hours later Kagome had mastered the form. "I think I lost all my weight." She told Miroku.

"You're the one who decided to stay here." He laughed.

"Yeah but I didn't know I would be going through this." Kagome said falling onto the couch.

"All of us went through it. Inuyasha had to be trained by Kikyo, what I've heard is that he fainted every day."

"That's something that's hard to believe."

"Well he has build up his body so that doesn't happen."

"Is there like a relationship with him and Kikyo?" Kagome asked unzipping her shirt some.

"By what I've heard, Kikyo took Inuyasha away from his family for some reason. Nobody knows the reason, and they act like that all the time." Miroku said nodding his head at Kikyo ad Inuyasha talking.

"Why did you become a target?"

Miroku looked at her, "I was being sold on the black market."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She scooted closer to him and gave him a hug.

"What wrong Kagome?" he asked placing his hand on her back.

"I don't know what to say so this was the best I came up with." She said.

"It's okay, it's in the pass." He laughed. He looked up and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo looking at him and Kagome. They both had the same expression on their face, a death glare. Miroku coughed and patted Kagome's back.

She let go of him then stood, she smiled at him and went up to her room.

"You guys can stop looking at me like that." Miroku said getting up.

-Two hours later-

"Jes, go get Kagome for dinner." Kikyo said putting food on the large table.

Jes went up the stairs and knocked on Kagome's door. "Kagome, dinner's ready." She knocked harder.

After knocking for about five minutes she opened the door. "Kagome din-" Kagome was on the ground breathing heavily with sweat all over her. "Kagome!" Jes ran to her. "Are you okay?" she touched her skin, it was burnings hot. "Kikyo!" Jes ran out the room and down the stairs.

"What wrong Jes?" Kikyo asked.

"Kagome, she's burning hot and she's unconscious."

Kikyo ran up to Kagome. She walked over to her and touched her skin. "Sango get wet towels and a bucket of cold water." She said to the group behind her.

Kikyo picked Kagome up and put her on the bed. She started to strip Kagome of her clothes.

"Ah, don't look you guy!" Jes yelled covering the boy's eyes.

"Musou…" Kagome murmured in her sleep.

"Who's Musou?" Shippo asked moving Jes's hands out of his face.

"He's her friend." Inuyasha said standing to the side of the group.

Sango came rushing back with the bucket and towels.

"Alright put the towels on her body. Make sure they are damp. We need to bring her temperature down." Kikyo said. It took five minutes for the two of them to completely cover her. "We'll let her sleep tonight and see how she is in the morning."

Everyone left and went and ate dinner. After dinner they went and did their own thing.

"I'm going out." Inuyasha said grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked clearing the table.

"You'll see tomorrow."

-Next day-

Kagome woke up and covered her eyes. She sat up and saw that someone had laid towels on her. She took them off and got up. She heard a lot of talking downstairs. She put her clothes on and walked down stairs.

"Kagome?" she heard someone say. When she looked down the stairs she saw Musou standing there. Everyone was gathered around him.

Kagome's eyes widened and she ran down to him. He took her into his arms and swung her around.

"Kagome where the hell did you go?" He asked never letting her go.

Kagome was crying, "Musou…"

"It's fine, just settle down first." Kagome sank to the floor taking Musou with her.

"Alright, I know you guys are friends but how close of friends are you?" Kikyo asked standing next to Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't say we're close, but we just learned to depend on each other. I guess you could say we're as close as a boyfriend and girlfriend, but we don't like each other like that." Musou said petting Kagome's hair.

"You're not into her like that?" Sango asked.

"No, I have a boyfriend." Musou said a bit shyly.

"Musou is gay." Kagome said wiping her eyes.

"Wow, you have a strange friend." Kikyo said drinking her coffee.

"Musou this is my mother Kikyo." Kagome said. Kikyo smiled.

"That's your mother?"

"Yes." Kagome said a little ashamed.

"Hey, what's with the 'I'm ashamed she's my mother' look on your face?" Kikyo asked pointing at Kagome.

"Nothing…" Kagome said looking to the side.

"I have to take you home, your father is worried and Kagura is literally pulling her hair out. I'm not even going to say what Yura is doing." Musou said getting up and pulling Kagome with him.

"Who's Yura?" Kikyo asked.

"No, Musou I want to stay here." Kagome said yanking her arm out of his hand.

"She's staying here, boy." Miroku said getting in front of Kagome.

"If you want her, you'll have to get through us." Mayu said.

Kagome looked at the group that gathered in front of her, "Sorry Musou, I'm not going back to that man."

"You better keep your end of the deal." Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I will, but I'm not going to give up on bringing you back Kagome." Musou said walking over to the door.

"I'm not planning on leaving here, ever." Kagome said walking to the front of the group.

"What's so important here?"

"I'm writing my story."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your thoughts! Tootles^^<strong>


	4. Home

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Home<em>

It had been about a week since the visit from Musou, everyone always had their eye on Kagome thinking that he would swoop in and kidnap her.

Kagome was sitting at the table starring out the window drinking hot tea. She sighed heavily. Kikyo sat next to her with her coffee.

"Who's Yura?"

"Kagura's daughter." Kagome said sipping her drink. When Kikyo heard that she chocked on her hot liquid spilling some on her lap.

"She had a child?" Kikyo asked wiping the coffee off of her skirt.

"The father is unknown; dad doesn't even know who he is." Kagome sighed.

"What about Souta?" Kikyo asked. Souta was Kagome's older brother. He was Naraku's first marriage's son. He had disappeared after Kikyo ran way, and no traces of him had been found.

"No idea, no one has anything on him." Kagome sighed.

"Well I want you to go with Inuyasha and Miroku tonight to pick up a target. All you have to do is get the target, Inuyasha and Miroku will do all the dirty work." Kikyo said standing, Kagome took this information in, "You'll leave at five tonight, so be ready."

Kagome nodded and finished her tea. She stayed at the table for the rest of the day.

-5 o'clock-

Inuyasha and Miroku were outside waiting for Kagome to join them. She ran to Inuyasha and looked at him for a minute. "I'm not riding behind one of you." She said pointing at the space left for her on both motorcycles.

"Kagome get on or we'll leave you here." Inuyasha said. She sighed but obeyed. She swung her leg over Inuyasha's bike and wrapped her arms around his torso. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was smirking and had a thumbs up. Inuyasha growled and sped away.

Kagome's heart was beating so fast she thought it would pop out. The adrenaline rush from the ride and being so close to Inuyasha made her dizzy in the heart. She tightened her grip on Inuyasha a couple times not meaning to but he never stopped her so she thought it was okay.

They rounded so many corners and stopped at so many lights, when they finally got to their destination Kagome was relieved. She got off of the motorcycle and looked at the building.

"'Home Carpentry', what the hell are we doing here for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"This is where the target is." He said pulling out some papers.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've been following him for the past week, I'm sure." He defended himself. Kagome nodded and walked into the store.

"Hello and welcome to Home Carpentry, if there is anything I can help you with please let me know." A boy maybe 18 said behind a wood counter.

Kagome stared at him for awhile, somehow that black hair head looked familiar. But she dismissed it and looked through the store.

Inuyasha pulled her aside, "Okay you need to get him outside so we can get out of this place."

"Why do I have to trick him out?" Kagome asked a little offended.

"You're the one with the big breast." Inuyasha pointed at her chest. Kagome blushed a little. She straightened her back and said 'Fine' and was walking towards the boy. She unzipped her shirt a little and fluffed her hair.

"Excuse me?" she said leaning on the counter. The boy looked up and blushed a little.

"Yes?" he said a little shyly.

"My friends and I were on our way home and our motorcycle seems to be having some trouble, I know this is a wood place but can you help us?" Kagome said working her seductive act.

The boy smiled at her, "Sure." And he followed her out of the store to where Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting. Kagome looked at Miroku and mouthed 'play along'. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him and he put his arms around her waist.

"This boy said he would help us babe." Kagome smiled to Miroku.

"Oh really, then I guess your in luck Inuyasha. Thanks kid." Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha sent Miroku a death glare and walked behind the boy. "Sorry kid." With a swift motion Inuyasha hit the boy on the neck and fell limp. "He's riding with you Miroku."

"What? Why me? You jealous cause Kagome called me babe?" Miroku teased still holding onto Kagome.

"Let go of her."

"Maybe I like Kagome and her seduction, maybe I'll let her sleep with me tonight." Miroku teased some more. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku slapped him on the back of his head and took Kagome to his motorcycle.

"Kikyo would kill you." He said and sped off.

"I'm not worried about Kikyo, I'm worried about you." Miroku said lifting the boy's body onto his motorcycle.

Back at the ware house they had the boy on the couch. Kagome and gone through his pockets and was now looking through his wallet. His ID was the last thing she looked at. She pulled it out and walked into the living room with her cup of tea.

"Found his ID." She told the group who was around the sleeping boy.

"What's his name?" Jes asked.

Kagome was about to take a sip from her cup when she let it go. Everyone looked up to the crashing of glass. Kikyo and Inuyasha came in not to long after.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kikyo asked. Kagome turned around and faced her.

"You knew who he was!"

'_Mommy loves you, take care of you sister. Don't ever leave her alone with your father.' _

The boy who just dreamt this sentence opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. Something he was kind of use to. He sat up slowly rubbing the back of his neck flash backs of last night flashing across his mind.

"Oh you're awake." A girl with long blonde hair said, the boy admitted to himself she was pretty hot, "I'm Jessica, Jes for short. Wait here I'll get you something to drink."

The boy started noticing the many people in tight clothing gathering around him.

"I wonder how they are going to take this." One boy said.

"Kikyo will take it fine, I'm not sure about…" her voice went low when her eyes darted to behind the boy. He followed her line of sight.

Two girls and a boy with silver hair were walking down the stairs. Jes came back with a glass of water for him and he thanked her and she backed up to stand with the other people.

He stood placing the cup on the crate sitting next to the couch. The two girls looked very familiar.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You were kidnapped by us because you were my target and were brought here to our warehouse." Kikyo said.

"Is your name really Souta?" Kagome asked walking closer to him.

He took a step back, "How do you know my name?"

Kagome lifted her hand and fanned the cards to show him. "Sorry, we needed to know who you were."

He placed his hand on his back pocket where his wallet should have been, "So who are you?"

Kagome's eyes widened and Kikyo shook her head. "Calm down."

Kagome lowered her head, she started laughing. "Are you serious?" she yelled at him tears forming in her eyes.

Souta took a step back. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asked looking around.

Kikyo stepped forward, "Souta do you not recognize us?"

"You look like the woman from my dream…"

"Dream?" Kikyo asked a little confused.

"The one when a woman tells me 'Mommy loves you, take care of your sister. Don't ever leave her alone with your father.'"

"Oh you tell him that you love him but leave me with nothing." Kagome said wiping her tears.

"No way, Mom, Kagome?"

"Oh he has brains!" Kagome yelled throwing her hands into the air. "Who else would it be!"

"But…how?"

"What do you mean how? Your talking as if we were the ones who walked out on you-mom actually did so I understand if you talk to her like that-but I didn't walk out on you! You walked out on me and left me with dad!" Kagome practically yelled at him.

"But Kagura said you guys died! She sent me to live with some man and he didn't give a dam about me so he dumped me on a prostitute who sexually abused me! Then I was dumped on that carpenter guy! I didn't even know you guys were still alive!" Souta yelled in defense.

"Why would you believe Kagura? Everyone knows she is a liar." Kagome said falling to the ground. "Why didn't you come back to make sure?"

"Kagome, what did he do to you?" Souta asked kneeling in front of her.

"He ran my life; I couldn't do anything for myself!" Kagome flung her arms around Souta's neck. "I missed you so much." She cried.

Souta looked up at Kikyo, she smiled at him but the man behind her had a hard expression on, like he felt uneasy about something. Souta wrapped his arms around Kagome and took in her smell.

"They sure like to spend time together." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome and Souta.

Kikyo glanced at the two catching up, then at Inuyasha. She put the newspaper down and stared at him, "You're jealous."

Inuyasha looked at her, "So?"

"Oh Em Gee, you like my daughter." Kikyo said, disbelief written all over her face.

"Your point is?"

"You're actually admitting it? I need to document this." Kikyo said writing it down on the side of the newspaper she was reading.

"Funny." He said taking a sip form his tea.

"Well actually it's kind of a relief that you admitted it. I was starting to worry if you were gay." Kikyo smiled at him.

"I don't dig guys, Kik's, I mean seriously."

"Well at least it wasn't Miroku." She said going back to reading her newspaper.

"I think Miroku likes Sango." Inuyasha said looking at the said boy talking to Sango and Jes.

"Well you and Kagome will be going out later next week for our next target." Kikyo said.

"How many people are you going to collect here?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is Kagome's age and was kidnapped when she was five. Her parents asked me to find her."

"Fine with me." Inuyasha said getting up and grabbing his jacket.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha every so often talking to Kikyo. She wondered if something was actually going on between them. About five minutes after wondering that Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door while putting his jacket on. Kagome stood, "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Home."

* * *

><p><strong>What y'all think? Hit the 'Review this chapter' and tell me! Tootles^^<strong>


	5. Happy Birthday

**Here's the fifth chapter. We are about half way through the story. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter five: Happy Birthday<em>

Kagome had stayed up the whole night waiting for Inuyasha to return. For some reason she felt uncomfortable when he wasn't there. Kikyo had woken up many times in the night to heck on her. Kagome eventually passed out on the couch; Kikyo grabbed a blanket and draped it over her shaking body.

Kikyo woke up at five the next morning. She went down to see Kagome sleeping where she left her. Kikyo grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to Kagome on the couch. About thirty minutes later Inuyasha walked in with a bag in his hand. He saw Kikyo looking through a newspaper and Kagome sleeping next to her.

"What's with this scene?" Inuyasha asked putting his bag down and taking his jacket off.

"She stayed up all night waiting for you, she finally passed out though." Kikyo said taking her glasses off her face and looking at Kagome. "I guess she doesn't like being far from you."

Inuyasha walked over to her, he brushed her bangs out of her face. He then pinched her nose.

"That's mean." Kikyo said.

Kagome struggled to breath then her mouth fell open. "Are you serious?" Inuyasha said. He closed her mouth. Kagome squirmed then opened her eyes and jolted forward. Inuyasha let go of her nose and squatted in front of her. She looked at him then at Kikyo and back at him. He was looking at her amusingly.

"You're back." Kagome said.

"Yup, I heard you stayed up waiting for me." Inuyasha said standing.

"Yeah, sort of." Kagome said blushing and glaring at Kikyo.

Kikyo laughed, "So how did the visit go?"

"Here" Inuyasha threw something at Kikyo. She unraveled it and a wad of cash was sitting in her hand.

"How many times do I have to tell them this isn't necessary?"

"I don't think if you tell them a million times they would stop." Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen.

"Well you and Kagome need to get ready for you target capturing. You're supposed to be there in like an hour and a half."

Kagome stood and stretched. She went up tot her room and grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. She got down and walked down to the kitchen where Kikyo and Inuyasha were talking. When Inuyasha saw her he choked on his drink. Kikyo looked at her drink and did a double take.

"Kagome," Kikyo said.

"Yes?" Kagome said getting a glass of milk out of the fridge.

"Why are you only wearing a towel?"

"Cause if I changed right after I got out of the shower I wouldn't be in the mood to drink a glass of milk." Kagome said in a 'duh' tone. She then walked back to her room to change.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with his mouth opened a little. "She doesn't get that from me." Kikyo said defending herself.

Kagome came back down with her pants in the shorts style. Her hair was in a half ponytail.

Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and grabbed the file for the target. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out to his motorcycle. He opened the file and placed it on the seat of his motorcycle. "Her name is Hime Notos, 16 years old, doesn't know she was kidnapped but has suspicions. She runs a little café with the people who kidnapped her. We should be there within an hour if we leave now." He said glancing at his watch and stuffing the file into his bag.

Kagome nodded and waited for Inuyasha to get on the motorcycle then climbed on herself. They were gone within five minutes.

They arrived at Prinzessin Café. Kagome got off and looked at the café, it was cozy, homey. She looked at Inuyasha and followed him into the café.

A girl maybe no more than 16, greeted them. "Hello and welcome to Prinzessin Café. My name is Hime and I will be your waitress today." Inuyasha looked at Kagome who nodded.

Hime took them to a table next to a big window. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Pretty empty, isn't it?" Kagome said while looking at the menu.

"Yes, unfortunately my parents aren't really liked around here." Hime frowned a bit.

"I've heard you have suspicions about your parents. If they really are your parents, that is." Inuyasha said.

Hime stared at Hime, "Where did you hear that?"

"Maybe we should have brought two motorcycles." Kagome said leaning over the table.

"Miroku is coming in a bit I think. Oh I'll have some tea." Inuyasha said putting his menu down.

"I'll have some coffee." Kagome smiled. Hime nodded and walked away. Kagome looked out the window, "Looks like it's going to rain."

Inuyasha looked out the window and shrugged, "Doesn't matter, we can just stay here."

Hime came back and sat at the booth Inuyasha and Kagome were at. She gave them their drinks. "Okay, who are you guys?"

Kagome looked at Hime-who was sitting next to her- while stirring her drink. "Are you accusing us of something?"

"No, I just feel like I can trust you guys."

"Well you can. We came here to 'kidnap' you from your kidnappers." Kagome smiled drinking her coffee.

"So I was kidnapped." Hime sighed slouching a bit.

"When did you start suspecting you were kidnapped?" Inuyasha asked.

"When I was ten. I didn't look, sound or act like my 'parents'." Hime said.

"Are they here now?" Kagome asked.

"No, they went to the market. I'm the only one here."

"Do you have any idea why they kidnapped you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, they haven't even said anything about it. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure." Kagome said.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha."

"Why are you guys here helping me?"

"My mother runs this 'gang' and she targets teens in desperate situations and rescues them."

"Your real parents obviously know her mother because they asked us to find you." Inuyasha said.

"Do you have a picture of my parents?"

Inuyasha pulled out her file. He flipped through the file and found a picture. He handed it to her. It showed four people. The woman had long wavy blonde hair, pale blue eyes and pale skin. She was holing a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. The man had brown wavy hair that went to his cheeks, he had brown eyes. In front of him was a boy who looked to be about ten and he had dirty blond hair with blue eyes. Hime brushed her fingers over the picture.

"I believe the boy is your brother. He is now 20 with a fiancé. Your mother's name is Joan and your dad is Taylor, I believe your brother's name is Scott."Inuyasha said.

"When can we leave?" Hime asked.

"Well anytime you want. Leave a note for when those people get back and your gone." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha noticed she liked smiling a lot.

Hime had just written a long note when Miroku pulled up in front of the café.

"He doesn't bite; just don't get to close to him." Kagome whispered to Hime.

"Maybe you should ride with Miroku." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

Kagome looked a bit sad but agreed. They left and got to the ware house within 45 minutes.

When they entered Kikyo had some people in the front room. She turned and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Did you bring her?"

"Of course." Kagome said, grabbing Hime by the arm to Kikyo.

"Well, Hime I want you to meet your family." Kikyo said steeping away from her view.

"Hime?" the woman said first standing up. Hime nodded, she looked nervous to Kagome but when she saw the tears she knew that Hime was happy.

"You probably don't remember us, but I'm your mom. This is your dad and your brother and future sister-in-law." Joan said. Hime smiled and grabbed onto her mother. She cried as she hugged her mother.

"What no hug for us?" Taylor said. Hime laughed and hugged her father; she had to stand on her tip toes to actually hug him. She turned to her brother.

"Tears aren't becoming of you." He said wiping them away. Kagome looked at Souta, remembering their reunion.

"I didn't even know, I mean I had my suspicions but I never knew." Hime said wiping her face.

"You're finally back, we promise to never let you out of our site again." Joan said hugging her daughter again.

Joan finally looked at Kagome, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked around for a minute, "Me?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Kikyo, that's Kagome isn't it?" Joan asked looking at Kikyo.

"Yup, that is my little Kagome." Kikyo smiled grabbing Kagome around the shoulders. Kagome must have gotten the bad genes because Kikyo was at least a head taller than her. "And Souta is around here somewhere." Kikyo said looking around.

"Oh my goodness, you have grown. You probably don't remember but you and Hime played all the time when you were little. Souta use to play around with Scott as well." Joan said.

"Where is that runt anyways?" Scott asked looking around.

"Someone looking for me?" Souta asked walking out with his arm around Jes's waist.

Kagome was the first to notice. "Oh Em Gee!" she yelled pointing at the two. "You're an item?"

Jes blushed a bit, "See I told you she would be the first to react."

"Sorry Kagome, I just couldn't help it." Souta grinned.

"Man runt, your moving up the totem pole aren't you?" Scott smirked.

"You and Scott played when you guys where young." Kikyo told him.

Souta thought for a moment and his face brightened when he remembered. "Ya your Hime's brother."

"That's what you remember him by?" Kagome asked.

"Well Hime was the cuter of the two." He said when his eyes finally landed on the said girl. "Oh wow, you've become way cuter than I expected."

"Excuse me?" Jes said.

"Ah, but Jes is the only one for me." Souta corrected himself.

After about two hours of the reunion Hime and her family left.

Kagome was outside on a dock she had found when saying bye to Hime. She sighed and looked at the moon. "Say moon, why do you shine so bright?"

"Because it's looking at you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned to see him leaning on the railing behind her some. She smiled. He walked up to her and leaned on his arms on the railing like she was doing.

"Kagome," he said after about five minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always smile?" he asked looking at her.

"Because when you smile you're showing people around you that you are confident about what you're doing." She smiled.

"What are you confident in right now?"

"Telling you my reason for smiling."

He stood up straight, she followed suit and looked at him.

"By the way, Happy Birthday." He said and leaned down and kissed her. He grabbed her hand and put something into it. When Inuyasha broke off from her, he smiled. "See you tomorrow." He waved as he walked away.

Kagome fell to her knees still in shock. She looked down at her hand. He placed a heart locket and inside the words 'Happy Birthday' was engraved.

She smiled, "Happy Birthday, Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me your thoughts! Tootles^^<strong>


	6. Well Said

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Well said<em>

The next day was a blur for Kagome. It went by so fast she couldn't keep up. Inuyasha had gone out and hadn't returned, Miroku, Sango and Jes went out to get another target and Kikyo stayed at the warehouse doing research on potential targets.

Kagome had found a room in the warehouse that was filled with books upon books. There was many that she had heard of or had read herself. One caught her eye though, Romeo and Juliet. It didn't really match any of the personalities of the others but she grabbed it. She flipped it open and saw a name written on the first page. _Inuyasha Takashi, this is your favorite book, but you didn't even have a copy of it. So her it is my love, your very own copy. S.M. _"Past lover?" Kagome asked herself. She walked down to the living room area and opened the book. She never actually read this play, she just heard of it.

Kagome had gotten to act two when Miroku walked through the door. He looked a bit pissed off so she closed the book and watched him. He walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. He slammed the door. Kagome looked back at the two girls, who were equally pissed off. Kikyo walked out of her office and looked at them. She took her glasses off. "What's with all the commotion?" She asked.

"This!" Sango said holding up a piece of paper.

Kikyo walked over to her and took it. She read it and looked at the two girls. "Where did you find this?"

"Someone followed us and handed it to us. We didn't even get to our target. Miroku saw it got back on his motorcycle and left." Jes said, she was the calmer one.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. She stood and put the book on the couch.

Kikyo looked at her, and handed her the paper. It was a picture of Inuyasha doing drugs and on the bottom it said, "not really helping are you?"

"This cant be real." Kagome said.

"Yes it can, that's what he was wearing last night. And he did drugs before he came here." Sango said.

"Where did he get them?" Kikyo asked.

"That's a good question." Miroku said from the second floor. He walked down the stairs and grabbed the picture from Kagome, "I thought he was clean, why the hell is he doing it now?" Miroku sat on the couch.

Kagome looked at him, Inuyasha couldn't possibly be doing that. There just wasn't a possible way for him to do it. Kagome then realized something, "How many times does he visit his parents a month?"

The four looked at her, "I'd say about twice a month, why?"

"He gets it then, I had a friend who would do that. She would use the excuse of going over to my place to get drugs. She died two years ago from an overdose though. But he can be getting it when he visits his parents. And he has his arms covered all the time so you wouldn't be able to see if he has any needle pokes."

"But he has no reason to do drugs." Miroku said. He looked down at the book that sat next to him. "Why is this out?"

Kagome looked at him, "I was reading it, is that okay?"

Kikyo took it from him, "He never lets anyone touch this. You should put it back."

"Why?"

"No one knows. He just leaves it in the library and demands for no one to touch it."

Kagome looked at it. "How often does he go to the library?"

"The last time he was in there was about five years ago I guess." Kikyo said.

Kagome flipped through it, there was random words underlined and highlighted, she knew why he didn't want people looking at it. It was his diary. "I'll put it back." She smiled.

The door opened, everyone turned to look, Inuyasha came walking through. His eyes were foggy and he could barely walk. He coughed then looked up, "What?"

"You're acting funny." Kikyo said. Miroku folded the picture and slid it into his pocket he took Kagome up to the library and closed the door.

"Put the book back." Miroku said.

"Why? Why now?"

"That was the look he had the last time he went in here."

Inuyasha starred at the door where Kagome and Miroku went through. He looked back at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, are you okay, you look out of it." Sango said.

Inuyasha leaned against the door, "I'm fine." His eyes went back to Kagome and Miroku who were walking down the stairs. He looked at Kagome, his eyes were dark and dead looking. Kagome stopped at the end of the stairs. She looked at him. Miroku saw the look he was giving her, he looked like he wanted to kill her. He pushed himself off the door and walked towards her. Miroku placed his hand on hers. Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek, his hands were ice cold. "'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.' What I do, I do for you dear Kagome." He looked at Miroku and walked up to his room. After he shut his door everyone looked at Kagome.

"What did that mean? Miroku asked her.

"It's from Romeo and Juliet, act one, scene five. It has to mean something." Kagome bit her thumb and walked up to her bedroom. She closed her door and that was the last they saw of her that night.

The next morning Kagome got up extra early. She went into the library and saw Inuyasha there. "Oh, Inuyasha, good morning." She smiled.

He looked at her. In his hand was the book she wanted. "Kagome, these days are getting tiring. I yearn for something more. But I don't know what it is. This book is filled with so much. Why couldn't it be this simple?"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" She asked.

He stood from the chair he was in, "You were reading this weren't you? This is what you came here for, isn't it? Why did you read it?"

He was in arms length of her. "I've never read it before. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha slammed his hand against the door next to her head. "You're sorry? That wont suffice. You all know about my drug issue now. I cant stay here anymore."

There was a knock on the door but they both ignored it. "Why? Why cant you stay here?" Kagome asked.

"This is a place for people to become clean and free. If I am not clean I can not stay." Inuyasha looked at her chest, the pendant he gave her sat perfectly on her breast. He grabbed it and pulled it away from her neck. "I'm leaving Kagome, and taking everything of me with me. It's best if you forget everything about me." He moved her away from the door. She fell to the floor. Everything was processing. She realized he took her pendant when she felt a trickle of blood go across her breast.

She stood up and ran to the balcony railing. She watched as Inuyasha walked past everyone. He grabbed the knob. "Inuyasha! Please don't leave me! I love you!" she yelled at him.

He looked back at her, "Love, is something that I don't believe in." He opened the door and walked out. Kagome's eyes widened and she pressed against the railing. She jumped over it and landed on all fours. Everyone watched as she went to the door and out it. She ran to the dirt road and watched as Inuyasha left.

Kikyo looked at Miroku. He knew what she was thinking, he went out the door and walked to Kagome and looked at her. She was on her knees crying. "Why Miroku? Why did this have to happen?"

"Life cant always be perfect dear, there has to be some fucked up thing eventually."

She looked up at the sky. The sun beat down on her face. She bit her thumb hard and blood seeped out. She held it over her face and let it drop. "This is a promise." She opened her eyes and looked at what use to be Inuyasha in the wind, "I promise to not give up!"

"Well said."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! Tootles^^<strong>


	7. Fake Car Crash

**Ok, This is the second upload for this story today! I hope you all like it, The next upload will be here next week!**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter seven: Fake Car Crash<em>

Kagome paced in front of the door. She was waiting for Sango and Miroku to get back from their target mission. She looked at the clock of their new home. It has been about three years since Inuyasha left her and the gang. There was nothing she wanted more but to find him, but sometimes she just took time slowly.

"Kagome, if you keep doing that you'll get dizzy." Her mother said from the kitchen.

Kagome looked at the door then walked to the kitchen. "What is taking them so damn long?"

Kikyo looked at her daughter. She had changed since Inuyasha left. She had sharpened her skills of being a fighter and got even better than herself. She had a scar on her neck from when Inuyasha ripped the necklace off and on her thumb when she bit it. "Why is it such a concern to you?"

"Because Miroku is supposed to take me out to lunch today!" she yelled.

"And as promised I was here in time." Miroku said from behind her.

Kagome turned. Her breast bounced a bit from the sudden movement. Yes that's what the guys liked best about her. Her breast grew to a D and she looked wonderful in a bikini. "You're late. Where's the target?"

"We already took her home." Sango said walking into the kitchen. Sango was pregnant with Miroku's child and was exhausted most of the time. But she didn't want to stop her job. "I'm going to bed. I don't feel good. Have fun at lunch you two."

Miroku kissed her then him and Kagome left. Kagome mounted her very own bike and put her helmet on. They sped off towards the city and to their favorite café.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome got off the bike. She had improved over the years. He looked at his newest partner, Midoriko wasn't a great fighter but she could fool only person. He looked back at Kagome. She was starring right at him. "Impossible."

"What is?" Midoriko asked.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku pulled her arm into the café. He saw the thin line on the back of her neck. That day he left he overdosed. He was brought back to life by a man named Naraku. He thought the name sounded familiar but he didn't care. Naraku gave him a new drug and it put him under his control.

"Inuyasha?" Midoriko said.

"Lets go." Inuyasha jumped down from the branch and waited for Midoriko. The two walked down the street to their car and got in. the engine roared to life. As they passed the café Kagome and Miroku was walking out. They both had a puffy treat in their hands and they were sharing a drink. Inuyasha tightened his hands around the steering wheel and sped off. Kagome looked at it and shoved it off.

The two go onto their motorcycles and sped off themselves.

Inuyasha pulled into a mansion's lot. He and Midoriko got out and walked into the house. They walked passed all the house help and went into a room with two double doors. Naraku was sitting in a chair behind a desk with Kagura on his lap. They both looked at him.

"It's done." Inuyasha said.

"Good." Naraku threw a file on his desk. "There's your next victim. Bring her back alive," Inuyasha looked at the file, his eyes narrowed a bit. "Or dead."

Midoriko answered for them, "Yes sir." And the two left.

"Why did you say that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you weren't answering." She said as she opened a door for him.

Inuyasha walked to the fireplace of the room and looked at the picture hanging over it. "He's finally realized where she is and he wants her gone."

"Who?" Midoriko asked.

"Kagome."

"Kagome, Ka-go-me, how hard is that to say?"

The little child looked up at her. "Kagme."

"No! It's Ka-go-me! Go as in go get your but ready!" the little child ran away from her.

Kikyo walked out of the kitchen. "You cant be so demanding, he's just a child."

"That cant say my name!" Kagome said.

"Sweetie, calm down. What is wrong, your very moody today."

Kagome sat down on the couch and massaged her temples. "It's been three years and I still haven't found him. All the leads we get took us here, but where?"

"You cant expect to find him right after moving. Relax. I'm sure we will find him." Kikyo said looking through the newspaper and sipping her coffee.

"I figured out what his message was." Kagome said looking at the ceiling.

"What message?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo, "The night before he left he said to me "'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'"

"What's the message then?" Kikyo asked turning to her.

"My love never saw this night." Kagome sat up. "Meaning his first love never saw the night he left her. Or the night before he left her. He killed her."

"Or she was killed."

"Or she was killed, yes. S.M. that's his first loves initials. I don't know what they stand for though."

"You wont unless you talk to his family." Kikyo took out a pen and wrote on the corner of the newspaper. She tore the corner off and handed it to Kagome. "That's their address go pay them a visit. Just tell them who you are and they will accept you with open arms."

Kagome took it and grabbed her coat. She left the house and mounted her bike. She drove off in the direction of the house. About thirty minutes of driving she pulled up to a mansion. It was a little smaller than her old house but still big. She watched as the gate opened and she drove in. She got off her bike and took her helmet off. She placed it on the seat and walked up to the door. She rang the bell and the door was instantly answered.

"May I help you?" a short little man asked.

"Ah yeah, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm Kikyo's daughter. I need to talk to Inuyasha's parents."

"Yes, right this way." He said. She walked in and he closed the door. "Do follow me."

She did as told and she was taken to a study where four people where sitting laughing over a glass of wine. The little man coughed and all attention was focused on him, "Lord Inutashio, Lady Izayoi, this young lady is here to see you."

The two looked at Kagome. "Wow, you look exactly like Kikyo." A girl with short hair said.

"I'm her daughter."

"That explains it." The girl said nodding her head.

Lord Inutashio stood, "What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"And why are you here?" he asked.

"I've come to talk to you about your son. I need to know some things about him."

Lady Izayoi stood, "Then why not ask him yourself. He lives with your mother right?"

"No, he left us three years ago." Kagome said a little sadly.

"Why?"

"He was doing drugs and had to leave. But that's not why I'm here. Please tell me who his first loves name was." Kagome asked stepping a little closer to them.

"He's doing what?" Izayoi asked.

"The name was Shiori Manstrues. She disappeared the day before he was rescued by your mother." A man that looked a lot like Inuyasha said.

"She disappeared?"

"Yes, the officers found her body five days later in a field. She had been murdered. Her throat was slit."

Kagome fisted her hands. That name was her only lead and the damn girl was dead. "Shit."

"You look and talk like your mother." The girl said again.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked looking at her.

"I'm Rin, and this is my husband Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's brother." She smiled.

"I see." Kagome sighed. "Well thank you for your time, but what I needed didn't help in the lease bit. I'll see myself out."

"How did you know about her?" Inutashio asked.

Kagome looked at him, "I read his book that she gave him. It was like his diary."

"You knew something happened to her?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, he recited a line from Romeo and Juliet to me the night before he left and in it was a message. It has taken me three years to figure it out and that girl was my only hope for finding him. And now that I know she's dead, my hope is gone." Kagome said.

"Was the line 'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's mother, "How did you know?"

"It's the only line he memorized from that play. I use to read it to him all the time, he really enjoyed it. What was the message?"

"My love never saw this night." Kagome said.

"It's true, she never saw the night before he left her. Well dear if there is anything we can do to help you let us know." The woman smiled.

"Yes I will. Thank you for your time." Kagome turned and walked back to the door. She closed the door behind her and walked to the front door. She walked out and to her bike. She had the feeling of someone watching her but she couldn't place it. She scanned the trees around her and zeroed in on one.

"Damn it."

"What is it now?"

"She saw me again."

Midoriko looked at him. "Just shoot her already.

"No, I'm taking her alive. Get back to the car." Inuyasha said jumping down.

"Your going to hit her?" Midoriko asked out of disbelief.

"Fake car crash."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think bout this chapter! Thanks! Tootles^^<strong>


	8. Your Father

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter for Gunners! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter eight: Your Father<em>

Kagome drove out of the Takashi resident and drove to the first intersection. She looked to her left and saw a black sports car with tinted windows. The window rolled down and a girl with midnight black hair popped her head out.

"'Scuse me, where's Habanoshi Market?" she asked.

Kagome looked at her, "Don't know, I'm new to this area. Sorry."

The girl smiled. "Okay, thanks anyways." She put her head back in and started to roll the window up.

Kagome looked at the driver real fast, he looked familiar. The light turned green and she left. She drove three more lights and noticed she was being followed. She looked at the car, something was wrong about it. She knew Habanoshi Market was in a different city, not this one. The driver looked familiar and his driving was unsure. Kagome cut off onto a side road. Like she expected the car followed her.

"Inuyasha, she has to notice us." Midoriko said.

"Of course she does, I trained her. And it didn't help with you asking for a market that's not even in this city." Inuyasha said.

"I just asked the first thing that came to my mind." Midoriko sighed.

Kagome swerved to a stop. She turned her motorcycle around to face the car. They were in a deserted parking lot, the only ones there.

"I suppose you taught her how to drive to." Midoriko said looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked; this was going to be fun. Kagome sped towards them and Inuyasha put the car in reverse. He drove back onto the street and in the opposite direction they came in. Kagome grabbed her gun and shot at the window. It shattered but didn't break. Inuyasha stopped the car. Midoriko got out and looked at the window.

"Are you serious? Naraku is going to kill us." Midoriko said to Inuyasha.

Kagome had the gun pointed to her head, "What about Naraku?"

Midoriko looked up at her. "He's our boss."

"Tell your partner to get out or he will watch your brains splatter the ground." Kagome said narrowing her eyes.

"You've become very violent over the years Kagome." Inuyasha said from behind.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes widened a bit. "So this is what you became? A killer for my father?"

"I don't have to kill you." Inuyasha said.

"You're not convincing me with a gun pointed at me."

"You have a gun pointed at my partner; I'm not removing mine till you remove yours." Inuyasha said.

Kagome thought about it. She lowered her gun. She backed up some and looked at the two people. She was honestly not surprised that this is what Inuyasha turned into. "So, what business do you have with me?" she asked.

"Your father wants us to bring you to him." Midoriko said.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha looked at his partner and back at her. "And you think I will come willingly?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I know you better than that Kagome."

"Obviously not; you don't know anything about me now."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Get her Midoriko."

Midoriko pulled her short sword out from behind her back and licked the blade. She ran at Kagome and swung at her. Kagome blocked the sword with her gun. "What do you say girly? Come easy or come dead."

Kagome looked at the woman. She was different that before. Her eyes were now red and she had a tribal tattoo going up her arm. Kagome pulled out her other gun and swung it at the girls head. Midoriko wasn't expecting it, she fell into a heap and Kagome caught her. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "She's your partner you can come and get her. I'll follow you." She said and laid the girl on the ground.

Inuyasha walked over to his partners body. She wasn't dead, just knocked out. He sheathed her sword and picked her up. He watched as Kagome go on to her motor cycle and waited for him.

Kagome watched as he walked back to his car and put his partner in then got in himself. Even though the window was damaged he could see perfectly. He drove passed Kagome and she followed him. While they drove towards her old home Kagome turned on her emergency tracker. She knew it would take her mother a while to find her though. They didn't have much time.

Kikyo sat at her desk reading a newspaper when Miroku came bursting through her door. She looked up and his face looked a little scared. "What's the problem Miroku?"

"Kagome's tracker has been activated." Miroku said. In the past three and a half years he's known that girl she has never activated it. She has been the worst of situations and never activated it. Something was truly wrong.

Kikyo stood and they two walked to the computer room where Jes sat. She was tapping away on a keyboard tracking Kagome's tracker. "She's like five miles away from the Takashi Residents. I think she was taken hostage."

"She's been taken hostage before and never activated it. Where are they going?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm not sure, I cant really tell. They are taking the back roads." Jes said looking at Kikyo.

"Can you hack into a camera?" Miroku asked.

"I can try, I'm not guaranteeing anything. I don't even know where they are going." Jes said.

She was about to start the hacking when the red dot just stopped.

"Where did they stop?" Kikyo asked.

Jes put the location into a map program and it showed where they were. Kikyo straightened her back. "Miroku, get everyone together. I want everyone ready for a fight. Weapons, armor, you will be the leader under me. Do it now." Kikyo said and walked back to her office.

"What's she so bent up for?" Jes asked.

"That's Kagome's old house. Naraku probably had Kagome kidnapped. We don't have much time, her tracker will die once she enters that house. I want you to stay here. Get into the security cameras and keep watch for us." Miroku said and left.

Jes went to work and started hacking into the cameras of the mansion. Miroku got everyone suited up to go out. Everyone had their fighting clothes on. Everyone had swords and guns. Everyone looked up at Kikyo. No one had ever seen her fight, or even have fighting equipment on. She looked down from her post at the second floor. "If anyone gets in your way, kill them. Even if you once knew them. Our objective is to get Kagome and leave. Leave Naraku to me." She said and walked down. "Let's go."

Everyone walked out and by two the mounted onto their motorcycles. Sango looked at the lowering sun. She tightened her grip on her husbands shoulders. He looked at her. "Please be careful and bring her back."

Miroku kissed her nose, "Of course my dear. Now go help Jes." She nodded and went back inside. Miroku looked at Kikyo and they nodded. The group head off in the direction of the mansion.

Kagome woke up. She looked around and didn't recognize the room she was in. The walls were all brick and the floor was concrete. It was a bit cold and wet. She looked up at the contraption that was holding her hands apart and up. They had shackled her to the ceiling with her feet touching the floor. She didn't know how she would get out of this predicament. She felt her hair against her face when she remembered that she had tied her hair up.

A door creaked open and two people walked through. Kagome looked up at them. "Who are you?"

"Your father."

* * *

><p><strong>So? How'd you like it? Next chapter will be up soon! Tootles^^<strong>


	9. Dead

**Hey all here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, I didn't realize I still had this in progress. But I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and his friends.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter nine: Dead<em>

Kagome's head was pulled back so she could see her father's face. Her eyes narrowed at the sudden light.

"My Kagome, you have grown. When I last saw you your breast where the size of apples, now they are the size of melons." Naraku said.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who had his hand wrapped in her hair. She looked back at Naraku. "What do you want?"

Naraku walked over to a table and picked up a small bottle and a needle. "Kagome, you are someone who is hard to find. But when I found out that you and Inuyasha lived together. I knew exactly how to get you here." He turned to face her. He inserted the needle into the bottle and the liquid entered the needle. "You left me to go live with your mother. Why is that? Was I not a good father?"

Kagome watched as he released some of the liquid from the needle and stepped towards her. "Inuyasha has worked for me for the past four years. When he told me that you had fled to their hideout I knew what I had to do. But he had fallen in love with you. I couldn't have him take you when he loved you, that's just to cliché. So I drugged him then sent you all a picture of it. After that he left and you just couldn't let him be. You tracked him and came after him. You even made the gang move."

Naraku took his belt off and slapped her face with it. Her head jerked to the side. She felt the stinging pain of the hit. He fastened it around her arm and inserted the needle. Her eye sight went fuzzy and the room started spinning. "My daughter, within the last three and a half years I found something out about you and your brother. You aren't my children. I could have sex with you right now and it wouldn't matter. You aren't a minor anymore and you're going to die here. But since I know how you love Inuyasha I'll let him rape you. Don't think bad of me dear child, I know you have wanted this since he saved you that night when those guys almost raped you. It's a pity they died, they were going to be rich after the raped you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You set them up." She slurred out.

"Yes I did, you wanted to be raped didn't you?" Naraku smirked.

Inuyasha looked down at her, "Is that true?"

Kagome bit her lip. "I didn't want to be raped! No girl ever wants to be raped."

"That's not what Musou told me." Naraku said.

"Musou?"

"Did you think I was going to let you go to school without supervision? He also works for me. But I had to get rid of him long ago." Naraku walked back to the table and set the needle down.

"You killed him?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"No, not yet. He's being held just like you are." Naraku said.

The door opened and Midoriko came through. "That bitch knocked me out!" she yelled as she walked up to Kagome and slapped her across the face.

"Midoriko!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No let her. That was barely a tickle." Kagome smirked. "Why should you even care Inuyasha? You tore a necklace off my neck and left a scar. A little slapping from a girl can't hurt me."

Midoriko took a knife out, "What if I cut you. Will that hurt you?"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. Midoriko struck her face and a small gash appeared and blood trickled down.

"Take her out of here." Naraku said.

Inuyasha nodded and picked his partner up and carried her out. She screamed to be let down the whole way.

"Now, I know your mother will be here soon, so let those drugs take affect and we'll see if she can rescue you in time." Naraku said. Kagome watched as he walked out the door and the room disappeared into darkness.

Kikyo and Miroku looked at the mansion. Everyone was climbing over the fence waiting for them. "Well Miroku, if anything happens, get Kagome out."

"You got it." Miroku said. The two then climbed over the fence and walked up to the mansion. Kikyo wasn't all for the sneaking up act like you see on movies. She walked up to the door rang the bell and waited. A girl answered.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Take her." Kikyo said and Kohaku grabbed her and muffled her. The gas from the cloth knocked her out and he hid her in the bushes. "Let's go." She walked into the house and motioned for some of the people to go a certain way then other to go another way. She and Miroku went forward. They opened every door and looked through every room. The last door on the right was a door for a staircase that led down. The two looked at each other then went down.

Kikyo took her gun in her hand and prepared for the worst. She opened the first door and saw a body hanging from the ceiling. They went in and looked at the body. "Isn't this Kagome friend?" Miroku asked.

Kikyo touched his face. "He's ice cold."

"I know why to." Miroku said picking up the vial from the table. "He's been drugged. This is most likely a side effect."

"He has a pulse. We'll come back for him." Kikyo said and they exited the room. They heard voices and went into the next door. This room had another person. "It's not Kagome."

"Why did you do that Inuyasha? I wanted to have my way with her!" a female voice came from outside the door.

Kikyo and Miroku went and hid in the shadows. The door opened and a girl walked in. "Listen Midoriko, I don't care what you feel like you have to do to her. I don't care if Naraku lets you, but that girl is very precious and I'm not going to stand by while you hurt her." Inuyasha said while closing the door.

"I thought I was precious to you." Midoriko said sitting on the table in the middle of the room.

"No, you're just easy." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo reached around Miroku and grabbed his gun with a silencer. She aimed at the girl's leg and shot. Midoriko screamed out in agony. Inuyasha held his gun up in the direction of the shot. "Show yourself!"

Kikyo walked out of the shadows and handed the gun back to Miroku. She walked over to the girl. She looked at Inuyasha then at her, "If there is so much as a bruise on my daughter's body, I'm coming after you." Kikyo said and pressed her finger into the gunshot wound. Midoriko screamed. "You got that?"

Midoriko nodded. "Tie her to the table." Miroku did as Kikyo asked. Kikyo turned to look at Inuyasha. She slapped him so hard blood came out of his mouth. "If my daughter doesn't kill you first, I will." Kikyo looked at Miroku as he muffled the girl. "Take us to her."

Inuyasha led the two people he once lived with to the room where Kagome was. He let them go through the door first then followed. Kikyo held a gun to his head. "Where's my daughter?"

Inuyasha looked passed her, Kagome wasn't there anymore. Where was she?

"Inuyasha, where is my daughter?"

Inuyasha held his hands up in defense, "I don't know! She was here when I left."

Kikyo looked him over. "If she is hurt, your life is mine." She pushed him out of the room, "Where would she be taken to?"

"I don't know, Naraku could have taken her to the roof."

Kikyo pushed him up to the roof and looked around. She spotted her daughter being held up by her father. She pushed Inuyasha forward and stopped a few feet in front of them. "Let my daughter go."

Naraku chuckled. "Your daughter? If I remember correctly you were the one who left her. She is not yours anymore."

Kikyo looked at her daughter, her eyes were closed and she was slumped over a bit. "You drugged her."

"Of course, it is a new drug. It turns humans into super killing machines. Genius isn't it?" He smirked. "She should wake up soon as well." Naraku bounced Kagome a bit.

"This wasn't part of the plan Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Plans change. Be glad you will be able to see the product of what you have been waiting for, dreaming of."

Kagome began to stir. Naraku dropped her to the ground and stepped back a bit. Kagome stood up, her eyes were tainted blood red, she looked up at Kikyo then Inuyasha then back at Naraku. She stood and walked over to him. "My dear Kagome, you recognize your commander."

"Your command?" She asked.

"Kill those people." He said pointing at Kikyo, Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome looked back at them and took the sword that Naraku had given her. She charged Inuyasha first. The sword dragged along the roof and sparked some. He pushed Kikyo away from him and caught the sword. "Kagome wake up. You don't want to do this."

Kagome pulled the sword back and kicked Inuyasha back. She walked over to him and swung the sword down. He rolled over and stood. He kicked her feet and she fell. She jumped back up and ran towards him again. Swinging her sword at him, he blocked and dodged it. She kicked him in his chin, blood dripped from his lip. He looked back at her. Her eyes held no emotion. How was he to bring her out of this drug induced fazed?

He looked back at Kikyo, "Attack me!" he yelled at her.

She didn't think twice. Kikyo ran towards him and threw a punch at his chin. Skin hit skin as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. He took her down with him and let her roll off of him. He looked at Kagome. She was walking towards Miroku who held his gun up. "Damn it." Inuyasha stood and ran at Kagome. He jumped at her colliding with her body. She went to the ground and her sword went flying.

She kicked Inuyasha and jumped up. She ran for the sword but was tripped by Inuyasha's feet. She looked back at him and kicked his stomach again. Inuyasha clutched it, how could a girl her size give such a kick? Naraku chuckled, "How does it feel Inuyasha, to be beat up by the woman you love?"

That's it! Inuyasha looked at her as she went for her sword again. She picked it up and looked back at him. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She knew what was going on. Inuyasha stood and walked towards her. She thrust her sword into his stomach; he winced, but grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome, I love you." He leaned down and kissed her. Kagome released the sword and her eyes widened.

When Inuyasha released her she was back to normal. She watched as Inuyasha fell to the roof floor. She fell to her knees and looked at down at him. Rain began to pour down and soaked her hair and face. She screamed into the night.

Inuyasha…was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! Thanks! Tootles ^^<strong>


	10. I'm Home

__**Well guys, this is the last chapter. I can say I'm happy its done but sort of sad that it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter ten: I'm Home<em>

Kagome sat at her desk at school. She hadn't been here in about 2 years, so things had changed. She was being held back a year since she missed so much, and she didn't like it one bit. She usually didn't pay any attention to anything. The kids, she hated all of them. They were immature brats and didn't even care to be there, like her.

She looked out the window and looked at the soccer team that was doing warm ups. She wished she could be out there. At least she wouldn't be stuck in this stuffy class room. She sighed and looked at the teacher. The poor man, he was trying so hard to make the class interesting but he just failed at it.

Something in the corner of her eye caught her interest. It was a light signal. She smirked. She stood up and knocked her seat down; the teacher looked at her confused. "What's wrong Miss Kagome?"

The class looked back at her and she waved to them, "See ya old man." She said and opened the window. She jumped out and everyone dashed to see her. She flipped once and landed easily on her feet. She stood up and looked back at the window she came out of. She smirked and started to run towards the people who were signaling.

She rounded a corner of a building and went into an alley. She looked at the three people smiling at her. "A call to the office wasn't good enough for you?" she asked.

Kikyo shrugged, "This way seems more fun." She laughed. "We have a mission. You up to it?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Kagome asked, already changing from her school uniform to her usual mission wear.

Jes giggled and looked at Miroku who was holding a towel up to block Kagome from the public eye. "I told you, you didn't need to worry. She would say yes."

"Who is it this time?" Kagome asked while folding her school uniform and putting it in a bag.

Jes held up a file, "A 12 year old girl named Della Wayne. She was kidnapped from America and we were sent her file a few hours ago." She went through the file and handed a picture to Kagome. A little blonde girl smiled at her. "She was last seen at a skating rink. We need you to go and confirm it's her then bring her back."

Kagome nodded and grabbed the file and her keys from Jes. She got on her motorcycle and put her helmet on. She nodded at the group and drove towards the rink.

Many things have happened in the past year and a half. Sango gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Serin. Jes was still with Souta, and according to Souta they would be engaged soon. Shippo and Mayu were getting married in a few weeks; Kagome was one of the bridesmaids. Kikyo, well she was the same as always, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

Kagome stopped at a stop light. She peered at the cars around her. Things improved in her life. Naraku was put into jail for testing an illegal drug on a human. Kagura was in a therapy institution and Yura lived with Kagome and Kikyo now. She became very good friends with Mayu and they are almost inseparable.

Kagome hit the gas as the light turned green. She weaved throughout the traffic and pulled into a parking lot. She looked at the skating rink after she parked and took her helmet off. She pulled out the file from her bag and looked at the file again. Della was a beautiful American girl. She understood why she was kidnapped.

Kagome got off of the motorcycle and pulled her hair down, letting it fly free in the wind. She walked into the rink and let her eyes adjust to the dark area. She could smell the sweat of the skaters and the sickening smell of the greasy food they usually sold at these places. She scanned the crowd, it was filled with kids. She sighed, this will take a while.

She walked to the ring and leaned against the walls for it. The kids were all laughing and skating in circles, some holding on to each other, others chasing each other. She looked off to the side and saw a girl sitting all alone watching the other children. Her arms were on the wall and she was leaning on it. She didn't look like Della, but she looked lonely.

She walked over to her and leaned against the wall looking at the kids again. "You aren't going to skate?"

The little girl didn't look at her. "I'm not allowed."

"Why not?"

"The owners, I mean, my parents don't want me to."

Kagome looked at her. "Why not?"

She finally looked at her. "Why are you here?"

Kagome pulled out a picture of Della, "I'm looking for her. Have you seen her?"

The girl took the picture and her eyes widened slightly and handed it back. "She's dead."

Kagome sat down next to her. "She was murdered?"

"Yes, two weeks ago." The girl looked even lonelier now.

"Were you kidnapped from your home?" Kagome asked setting the picture on her lap.

The girl looked at her then at the kids. "Yes I was."

Kagome looked at the kids and noticed some kids staring at her and the girl. "Are those your friends?"

"No," She shook her head, "That's the owner's real kids."

Kagome faced the girl and turned her towards herself. She pushed back the hair so it wasn't in her face and she looked down at the picture. "Tell me Della, what is your name now?"

"Carrie, I'm no longer Della." She said.

"Would you like to go home?" Kagome removed her hands from her face and watched the hair fall back to its place.

"Are you a cop?" Carrie asked.

"No, I'm part of this gang that saves people who have been kidnapped." Kagome smiled. "You are my target. Your parents, your real parents, contacted my boss and we heard you were here so I was sent to find you."

Carrie considered it for a moment then looked at the kids who were staring at them; she looked back at Kagome and nodded. "I want to go home, but they have guns."

Kagome smirked and pulled her jacket flap back some and showed Carrie her own gun. "I have it covered Della."

She nodded and stood. Kagome stood as well and grabbed her hand. "Just follow my lead."

Kagome started to walk out with Della. She noticed some people gathering around the entrance. Della's hand squeezed her own as if to warn her. Kagome pulled her closer and walked up to the group of people, "'Scuse me, we would like to get through."

"Where do you think you're going with my kid?" a woman said.

"This child is going with me, now move." Kagome said.

"I don't think so." The woman said. "Get her boys."

"Stay close to me." She said to Della and she pulled her closer to her. The guys started to come; she didn't want to hurt anyone though. She hit the first guy with her shoulder and he went to the floor gasping for air.

Della kicked one of the guys between the legs and he went down. Kagome smiled and pulled her along. She kicked one guy and head butted another. She finished them off and looked at the woman. "Your day will come. Follow us, and you will be hurt." Kagome ran out of the building and to her motorcycle. She put the helmet on Della and got on, having her climb on after her. "Hold on." She said and felt the little hand snake around her waist.

She drove to a hotel and looked at the people standing outside. She saw Kikyo talking to them and drove up next to them. Kikyo looked at her then the little girl, "I take it you got her?"

"Of course." She waited for Della to get off then got off herself and helped take the helmet off of her.

Della turned to the group of people and saw her parents. She ran to them and they took her into a hug, crying could be heard. Kagome moved back to her motorcycle and put her helmet on. Della ran to her before she left and hugged her. "Thank you misses." She smiled.

Kagome smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "See ya later kid." She nodded to Kikyo and drove off.

She stopped at the store to get ingredients for some curry and rice then went home. She parked her motorcycle in the parking area of the mansion. She smiled as she took the helmet off and looked at it. Once Naraku was taken away Kikyo and Kagome got the house. She grabbed the bags from the storage compartment on her cycle and started to walk up to the door.

Before her hand landed on the knob it was opened and a furious half demon was staring at her. "Take this thing and change its diaper!" he said.

Kagome took the baby he was shoving in her face and handed him the bags, "Don't you know how to take care of a baby Inuyasha?"

He looked at her as she walked up to the stairs to the nursery, "No, I don't. Especially Miroku's kid!" he yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes as she laid the baby down on the changing table. "Your uncle Inuyasha is something else. Ya know that?" she said to Serin. She changed the diaper and picked her back up and walked to the window. She looked at the forest tree tops of the surrounding.

Inuyasha walked up and smiled at her. "If only that was our child, this would be picture perfect."

Kagome looked back at him and smiled. "Serin is still a cutie." She laughed. She placed Serin in her play pen and walked to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his torso. "How was your day as babysitter?"

Inuyasha snorted, "She kept me on my feet."

"Of course she did, she's a baby." Kagome smiled at him.

Inuyasha pulled her out of the room and kissed her, "I found some nice houses."

"Oh really?" Kagome followed him to their bedroom to look at the houses.

"A couple in France like you wanted." He showed her the house and she liked them all making the search a little harder.

"How's your stomach doing?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "It's getting better."

She looked at him while he talked about the houses, after piercing him with the sword he was rushed to the hospital where he was revived and stitched up. Though he is a demon his stomach has taken some time to heal. After he woke up a week and a half after the incident he confessed his feeling for her and begged Kikyo for forgiveness. When he came home they spent a lot of time together and finally agreed to be in a relationship.

About a month after they decided it was time to move out and start their lives. Kagome always wanted to live in France and Inuyasha; he didn't care as long as they were together.

After an hour nap Kagome got up to make dinner. She started the rice and then the curry mix. It took her about an hour to finish it all and set the table for the lot of people. She rang a bell that signaled for dinner. She watched as everyone came in laughing and smiling. Kikyo was going over stock rates with Miroku, like usual, Mayu and Yura were discussing the recent fashion change, Sango and Jes were going through a baby brochure and Souta and Shippo were talking about the upcoming car race they were into. Inuyasha walked in with Serin and put her in her baby seat.

Kagome smiled at them and nodded. "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought of this! And thank you so much for reading. Tootles^^<strong>


End file.
